A Night In Paris
by thenolifequeen
Summary: What if a girl that was just wandering through Paris' streets, meets the legendary No Life King? Find out! AlucardXOC I promise, story better than summary.
1. Odd Meeting

A Night in Paris, a Hellsing fanfiction.

_I do not own Hellsing (by Kohta Hirano), neither The Alchemist (by Michael Scott)._

_Be niiiice please!! It's my first fanfiction here. Reviews, please?! :D_

* * *

The night in Paris was cold, very cold this winter. But I was happy I could finally be in this amazing place; full of art, history, and wonderful architectural pieces. I was lodging at the Hôtel Crillon, I know it's a very expensive place for someone like me to be staying at, but I deserved this trip more than anyone. And I was lodging with my best friend, my parents gave me this 'special gift' as a birthday present, and I wasn't a spoiled little girl, I was a spoiled little woman.

That day I spent the whole day taking pictures like a crazy turist, whom I actually was, and the night in Paris was incredible beautiful. I was speechless. But I woke up from my daydreaming remembering I had to meet Melissa at the _Auberge Nicolas Flamel._I've read lots of stories about The Alchemist, The Great Alchemist Nicolas Flamel and now I wanted to know the place that once used to be his house. I was very excited.

I knew it was at the end of the rue du Montmorency, but I found out that I had no idea how to get there. It was near the rue Beaubourg, but... was it turning to the left, to the right? I had no idea. I was lost in a country I didn't know at all, without knowing french... I needed help but where could I find someone who could speak english at this time of the night, in Paris? Pulling my knee long jacket tighter around me, I began to feel extremely cold. My tummy rumbled with angry protest. I was so starving!! I just wanted to find that stupid place and eat something!!

"Hello little girl... Are you lost?" a cold male voice asked me with a strong french accent.

"That's none of your bussiness, sir." I answered as I continued walking without looking at the guy at my back, or was he next to me? I didn't know.

"Oh! Still polite despite I'm a completely stranger to you, my lady." I continued walking, this time quicker. "Please don't go! I was just starting with you, mon cheriee (sp? And I think that means my dear.)." Suddenly the man grabbed my arm, turned me to face him and he pulled me to a wall inside a small and dark alley. "You won't go away unless I say so, dear." He said as he evily smiled and licked his mouth.

"Let me go!!" I screamed.

"Yes!! That's how I like them!! I bet you're good at bed or at least you'll be good enough to surfeit my bloody desires!!"

"Bloody desires? What do you mean?" I asked completely puzzled trying to think how to escape from his tight grip.

"Brave enough to ask? Well I am a creature of the darkness my dear, a vampire as you humans may call me. And I've been living here since this city was established." WTF? What was he talking about? Was he a vampire? But if he was a vampire why would he tell me about his secret identity? Was he going to kill me after all?

"What the heck are you talking about?! Let me go, you pervert!!" I screamed as a cold and wet tongue brushed up against my ear.

"You're tasty and I can tell my last victim didn't have breasts like yours, they're very big to fit into your bra, I can really tell you that, my dear." I was terrified I didn't know what to do. I started to cry wishing there was a way out, still knowing I would never escape alive from this.

"Monseiur, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Another male voice said, but this time, with a british accent. Wow!! I was good identifing accents!!

"Who the hell are you, bastard?" the man still holding me against the wall, asked angry and a little stupefied.

"I'm your worst nightmare, buddy." Nightmare. Johann Heinrich Füssli's painting, Le Cauchemar (The Nightmare) came to my mind immediately. It wasn't my favourite picture, but it still left me shocked. Somehow the creature on the girl lying looking dead, left me amazed. And the horse behind the curtains, creeped me out. Everytime I looked at that painting, it scared me and amazed me. That artist reflected very well the active subconscience at nights. It was a dark painting I just couldn't get out of my mind. I knew someday I would go to the Goethe Museum in Frankfurt, and finally meet face to face with The Nightmare. But it wasn't the place or the time to be thinking of that. The things were getting up to a fight, one I was unluckily involved. The man with british accent took out from his coat a huge black gun and pointed to the other man's chest. But before the guy with red coat could react, the french freak, bite me. He just bite me in my neck, enough to extract some crimsom liquid inside off me. Then he threw me to the floor and started to run. More red liquid came out from my forehead. I was bleeding, not badly, but it still hurted.

"You're not going anywhere bastard!!" My saviour cried out and took a look at me, with suddenly bloodlust in his eyes. Oh, no! He was another one!! I had to get out of there without beeing discovered.

I started crawling, but the red man saw me and said "You better not leave, girl." And with that last words, he shoot the freak and it became in dust just in a few moments. "Are you ok girl?" he asked politely, but his eyes showed an unstoppable assesin instinct.

"Yes."

"I don't think so, let me take you to the hospital."

"No!! I have to meet a friend!! She'll be worried..."

"Ok, then let me help you." And with that, he stucked out his loooong tongue and licked the blood on my neck and on my forehead. I was scared, but something told me this guy was going to help me. After there was no sign of the blood once on my body, he got down on his knee and said "Your blood is sweeter than honey and sourrer than lemon, it's the perfect balance of perfection. I'm waiting for my orders, _my mistress._" Still down on his knees, he bowed. I stared at him in awe. I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing. _Mistress?_Was this man _mine_ now? Or should I say... _monster?_Yes, I was now _amaster of a monster, a vampire._ The most powerful creature in the entire world.


	2. At The Auberge

_Hi!! Second chapter already done and submited!! ^.^_

_Well I really hope you like my story cause it was actually based on a dream. _

_I'd like to dedicate it to one of my best friends, Mel. Thanks for reading it, even if you didn't like it Mel!! I adore you!_

_I'm telling you again, I don't own Hellsing or The Alchemist, just my OCs._

* * *

_  
_

I got into the _Auberge Nicolas Flamel_ exhausted, cold and hungry. My subortinate, Alucard followed me, frightening everybody at every step he took. He didn't look at all like when we first met, like an hour or so ago, I made him change his clothes into more "modern", and after he took the clothes out of nowhere, he became younger, he looked like he was in his twenties. He was very good looking with those black jeans and that black and red t-shirt. He kept his red coat, if not, people would start wondering why he didn't use some jacket to keep warm or something like that. His black hair and red eyes combined perfectly with his extremely pale and smooth skin. He looked like and angel brougth to me by the Devil himself.

"Put some sunglasses on. You won't want the people to find out you're a vampire, don't you?"

"I would do that, during the day. But the night is mine and I won't hide my vampiric nature."

"But we don't want the others to realize you are a 579 years old vampire!!"

"I guess you're right, my master."

"But... in these days, there are people who use contact lenses, we can say you're some kind of goth kid who loves red and black and..."

"I won't reduce myself like any ordinary human. I'm the No Life King!!" Damn proud vampire... Why can't you just accept these are not the times you used to live?

"Because I live in these days too; if not, I wouldn't be here talking to you." He smirked like he always did.

"OMFG!! Look at the hour!! We're really late!! We have to go to the _Auberge Nicolas Flamel!! _The trouble is, I have no clue how to get there..."

"I know how to go. Nicolas and I once met here, in Paris."

"OMFG!! Are you fucking serious? Did you meet Nicolas Flamel, the Alchemist? Tell me everything!!!"

"You can know everything about him in _Michael Scott's _books."

"But I've already read those books!! What does it have of importance?"

"Michael Scott met him too, without knowing it."

"And how the heck do you know about it?"

"I know more than you think my little master."

"And why do you call me _little? _I'm 19 for god's sake!!"

"Forgive my impertinence, my master."

"You know, I love it when you call me master or mistress, but not in public, ok? You can call me my name, I'm Sarah."

"Well, Sarah, welcome to the _Auberge Nicolas Flamel._"

"Melissa!! I'm sorry for being so late!! But somethin horrible happened!!"

"Sarah!! Tell me!! What happened? I was so worried..."

"I'll tell you later. First I wanna eat something, I'm starving!!"

"Yes, of course!!" With that she did a signal with the hand and motioned the waiter to come; I ordered some spaghetti (sp?) and Alucard ordered wine. "Sarah, now that you've eaten, can you tell me what happened and who's this?!"

"Yes! Well..." Alucard interrupted me.

"My name is Dalv, Lucas Drake Dalv." Wow! He invented a good name!!

"And well, I was trying to find this place when a guy started stalking me. He well, he was gonna rape me..." I felt some tears run across my face. And Alucard's hand wiped them away. "Thank you. If you weren't around, now God knows what would be of me."

"I'm the one to thank you, I also would be dead now if I didn't find you, I've been looking for you lots of years, and now I've finally found you." He smiled a very sincere smile, I could tell he seemed to want to cry but he forced tears back, and he hold my face close to his.

"So, Lucas saved you?"

"Yes." I said as I hold the fork and ate more spaghetti (sp?), snapped back and smiled. "I didn't know where the Auberge was but he did and in the way here we... became very good friends..." I looked at him in a furtive way. "Hum... Melissa... do you mind if... we take him to the hotel with us?" Both of them looked at me in shock. "What? He doesn't have a place to stay. Don't you, Luke?"

"Well... I... no."

"Perfect!! Then you'll stay with us."

"But Sarah, remember we won't be here forever, we have to come back to Beverly Hills."

"Yeah... I know... Aluca... I mean Lucas, would you like to go to Beverly Hills with ME?"

"I'll follow you even to the end of the world, _my mistress._"

"Mistress? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Nothing Melissa, it's a little game we play." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Game?"

"I have to go. I'll meet you at the hotel." He stood up, left money and he was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Wait. Do you know where is the hotel? We're at the 456 room."

"Ok, see you later, Sarah, Melissa."

"Wait." I stood up and whispered to his ear. "Do you sleep in a coffin right? Where do you keep it without the others knowing?"

"I had hid it where no human being can reach it. And I'll take it to the hotel with the help of some men, don't worry, you won't have to worry about anything, my mistress."

"Ah, ok. Go then Aluc... Luke. Good luck!"

"Farewell, my master." And with that he disappeared behind the door.

"Hehhehe..." I started laughing like an idiot. "What's wrong Sarah?" "Nothing Mel, nothing. Hehehehehhehehe!! I was thinking where he could hide something noone knows it is... Hhehehehe. Maybe in his ass? Hhehehehhehehehe." I laughed so hard I fell from my chair.

"Sarah, this is serious!! There's something about this Lucas I don't like... he's too mysterious..."

"I like mysterious guys..." Oh wait... did I just said that out loud... I can't believe it!!

"So... Sarah, are you telling me, you actually like Al?"

"I... well, our relationship is very complicated..."

"Relationship? So you admit having something with him?"

"Gosh... I guess he'll forgive me if I only tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"You're not gonna believe me... he's a vampire..."

"I knew there was something wrong with that guy!!"

"Do you believe me?" "Dear Sarah, we both are fans of Edward Cullen, then why wouldn't I believe you? You're a lucky girl." She said and then smiled.

"But that's not all, Melissa, -I got closer to her and whispered- I'm his Master, Mistress, call it as you want."

"You're his Master?! How?"

"Well he drank my blood and said it was the 'perfect balance of perfection', sweeter than honey and sourrer than lemons, you know..."

"Wow!! That's amazing!! So you and Luke are gonna be together forever?"

"Alucard, his name is Alucard. I don't know... I still have to know a lot about him... I feel like there is a great abism between us. And I don't know if mom and dad would let him stay in our house... He's a completely stranger..." (A.N.:Duh! Of course they won't let you stay with you!!) The _Auberge Nicolas Flamel, _was almost empty and we know it was time to leave. But there it hit us, we didn't know how to return.

* * *

_They're pretty dumb, aren't they?_

_Anyway, review, please? ^3^_


	3. Big Box

"Why don't we call a taxi?"

"I don't know how to give the directions in French to get to the hotel."

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"I know. Let's call Alucard!!"

"How?"

"I don't know... I'll call him with my mind, I'm sure he'll listen to his master's thoughts..." I said moving my arms above my head, trying to give some ambient to the situation. Alucard. Alucard please come to the auberge, we're lost and we want you to take us to the hotel, please come and help us!!

"Needed something, my master?" I jumped frightened and almost screamed.

"Alucard!! It was you." I said as I hugged him tightly.

"I know you know my little secret Melissa and I want you to not tell anybody." Said Alucard glaring at her.

"I will, sir!!" She said saluting.

"Now let's get outta here before we find some more freaks." And those were the last words his pale lips said until we reached the hotel. When I got into my room, I found there was a big box inside, huge.

"It's my coffin. Here I was born and here I'll die."

"Oh! Well... Nice to meet your mom!!" I joked and he chuckled.

"I feel I still don't know anything about you, Alucard. Tell me everything about you, I wanna know." He got closer, very closer to me and I fell down on my bed frightened about having a vampire in my room, but I invited him to stay, right? My heart was beating fast.

"Master, it's very late, you should be sleeping by now." He spoiled the creepy atmosphere.

"I don't wanna sleep!! I wanna know everything about you."

He got even closer and he whispered to my ear "Sweet dreams, _my mistress." _And with those words, I blacked out.


	4. Cat Or Dog?

_OMG!! I'm so excited!! lol_

_ Sorry about the 'Big Box' chapter, it was pretty short, but well, I'm updating fast, so no need to get angry!! ^.^_

_I really wish my dream come true... help me with that? Just review and I'll be happy!!! =3_

* * *

_  
_

The sun bathed me with it's golden shine and soft satin sheets caressed my legs and entire body. I'd fallen asleep with clothes and now they weren't there. Instead, a silk black and red nightgown was there. Wtf? Black isn't my color!!

"What a pity master, I bought you that gown last night."

"Alucard!! Stop creepin me out!!!" I said grabbing my head, I had a headache.

"Apart from that, doesn't sunlight hurt you?" I asked suddenly with curiosity. "No. I hate the sun, but it doesn't hurt me."

"Oh... I see... and now tell me, WHY THE HECK DID YOU CHANGE MY CLOTHES WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!?!"

"I just didn't want you to sleep with those clothes. They smelled of your blood."

"Blood? Well just forget it... Today we'll go to the Eiffel Tower to have lunch, aren't we Melissa?" I waited to hear her response but I didn't listen anything. "Melissa?"

"She'd already left." Alucard answered with a bored look.

"What?! And she didn't wait for me?!" I asked completely mad and then I sighed.

"She said she had to meet a guy she knew at the auberge and that she'll meet us at the tower."

"Hum... Ok... What we'll do till lunch?"

"I can tell you my story, but I'm sure you won't like it at all... There's a war and a lot of blood." I won't like it, you're right. Tell me everything telepathetically (sp?) After those words ran through my mind, lots of images were seen. They were horrible scenes of a world I've never known it even existed.

"ENOUGH!! This is horrible!!" I started to cry, my Alucard was a killer, he was a monster, a real one. It was terryfied.

"I'm sorry master." He tried to come closer to me to solace me but I drew back.

"Stay away!!" I screamed between sobs. Alucard seemed disllusioned.

"I'm sorry, I know you still are young to handle things like this, though you never meet any vampire or ghoul except that freak I killed yesterday you were very brave to accept me as your servant." He mumbled and disappeared in the shadows of my room, I still knew his prescence was there, watching me. I continued crying; he was right I couldn't handle a power like that, he was way too powerful for me. But there was a woman in his life. A blonde one, was she his past master? His lover? What happened to her? The last image was a big fire in a mansion. What...? Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." A person from the hotel staff came in and held a postal.

"This is a postal from your mother and father, madmoiselle."

"Ok, merci (thanks). You can take the pourboire (tip) from my bag." I said as I took the postal in my hands and contemplated the beautiful city of Hollywood. My parents should be there again visiting my aunt.

"Wait." Alucard's voice said. "You're stealing this madmoiselle's money. Leave the wallet over the table and just take three euros."

"Yes. Forgive me, please." The boy said ashamed.

"Thank you, Alucard." I said and smiled. I turned again to read the postal.

_Dear Sarah,_

_Your father and I are spending this month with your aunt Marié. We were very bored waiting for you so we'll stay with her. We won't be home when you arrive from France, so be good and don't throw parties or invite people. Ok? (You can invite Melissa of course!!)_

_With love,_

_Your mum, Trisha._

_P.S.: I sent you a postal cause I thought it would be more classical than the annoying cellphone._

Well my parents won't be home when me and Alucard arrive. Great!! I'll have more time to figure out what I'll do with him...

"Alucard, tell me, can you turn into another thing? Like a dog or a cat?"

"Yeah, why?"

"To come and live in my house cause I don't think my parents would let me live with a stranger..." Alucard looked at me with a face between anger and astonishment but then a hurtful feeling flew threw his bloody eyes, I could almost hear the crack in his heart.

"A cat or a dog?! I won't live my life like an animal!! Who do you think I am?! ...Oh... you're my master and I'm your pet, servant, slave. Nothing more than that." At this I got really pissed that I didn't realize the words my mouth spitted out.

"Please Alucard!! Don't say such things like that!! I... You're starting to be someone important in my life!! You just gotta do what I say but... You don't have to act like my servant, we can be friends!" Wrong movement, that made him even more angry.

"Friends?! I don't have any friends. I've been betrayed thousands of times... I won't trust anyone."

"But..." I reminded silent. And I actually heard some crack inside me. Everything turned black, the last thing I remember was Alucard's voice screaming my name, with shock and fear in his crimsom eyes and strong arms catching me.

The sweet essence of flowers swaying in the wind reminded in my sleepy mind. Why? A tear rolled down my cheek. I was at a cementery. Crying for someone I didn't know. A woman, that maybe I have loved before, but now... was gone. Why do I care? I don't even know her name, her face... I don't like this dream!! I wanna wake up!! Why can't I wake up?! Alarmed, I blinked a few times and a bright light flashed my eyes.


	5. Wakey, Wakey

"Sarah!! OMG!! Are you alright?!" A high pitched voice screamed worriedly. Melissa, who else could it be? She hugged me strongly not allowing me to breath properly.

"Me-Melissa... c-can't breath..." She let go of me and smiled.

"You are ok."

The first thing came to my mind was where was Alucard. "Where is Alucard?" I asked slightly worried.

"Oh! He's outside waiting for you to recover. He never left. You have to see his face!! He looks like he's dying. Poor thing!! I wonder if he has drink some blood during all these days..."

"All these days? What do you mean? How many days have I been here? And what happened to me?" The room suddenly turned cold, or it was my imaginaton, and a quite sensual voice answered.

"You've had a heartache."

"Wtf? I'm way too young for those type of things, apart from that, I'm a very healthy woman. How that happened?" I asked the young handsome french doctor.

"I don't know, sincerely. I'm doctor Pierre DeVriès, a pleasure to meet you madmoiselle Storm." He said as he took my hand in his' and kissed it. I blushed a little.

"Mmm... Well, when I'll be able to leave the hospital?"

"What about today? You seem to be fine and the machines do not contradict me... And what about me having a date with you today, too, if it's quite allright, madmoiselle Storm." I blushed even more and took a look at the amused Melissa, she'd loved me having a date with this Pierre doctor.

"Yeah, I'd love to Dr. Pierre."

"Please just call me Pierre. And madmoiselle Melissa, please don't let Sarah do any big effort, she needs to rest." He said as he caresed my red hair and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I'll do the impossible, she can't stop a second, she's always doing something." I returned the smile to both of them but my mind was somewhere else, in somebody else, I had to admit. Right now all I wanted was to talk my... my Alucard. And as he had read my thoughts (who actually did), he stepped inside the room with a desperate look in his eyes. I could see that I worried him very much.

"For... forgive me, my Master." He said as he bowed down on his knees to the level of the bed.

"Oh!! No!! Please Alucard!! Stand up!! Don't say that!! It wasn't your fault!! And call me Sarah please, I'd love to if you call me by my name... But alright if all you want is to be forgiven, I forgive you Aluc-." I trailed off shocked as he hugged me tightly.

"Please, don't frighten me like that anymore. I would die if anything bad happen to you. I would happily give my life for you, Sarah. You are my life from now on, till the end of time." I stared at the nothing still shocked.

"You... you call me Sarah." I smiled and hugged him again.

"Well madmoiselle Storm, you can get ready to leave the hospital. You are ok." The sweet blonde doctor smiled but a little annoyed cause of the recent show, Alucard glared at him.

"Uhm... Pierre, I can't go out with you today, maybe other day?" This took him aback, he frowned but regained his composture saying it was alright. Feeling a little pity I handed him a paper written where I was staying, "Here, we are staying at the Hôtel Crillon, room 456. Just find me there if you have some plans or just call, it's easier that way." I smiled again.

The three of us were again in the hotel.

"How many days do we still have in France?" I asked as I allowed myself and Alucard get into the room.

"Just this weekend. Sorry Sarah, I know you really wanted to visit every place in here but this took us by surprise." Melissa said slightly saddened by the fact our vacation was almost over.

"Oh. It's ok, at least you could go everywhere you wanted, and it's enough. I'll see the photos later!!" I smiled at her trying to comfort her.

"That doctor asked you to go out? Like on a date?" Alucard asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, I guess... why?" A confused me asked.

"No reason..." He said as he looked back to the floor.

"I won't go. Not today. I wanna be with you guys, you know, I need my time with you."

"Yes!! That would be awesome-tantisc!!" Chirped Melissa happily. Alucard glared at her, her tweet didn't sound like sweet melody in his ears.

"I wanna talk to her. Alone, please." He requested surprisingly polite. A little stupefied, Melissa agreed and got out of the room.

"Sarah, you have no idea how much you mean to me. You are my entire world and I won't let anything happen to you... It's a promise... a promise... I did... to your mother." Really shocked, I stared at him, with the mouth completely dry and tears filling up my eyes. My... my... mother? It took me a while to recover, he waited patiently. When I could breath properly, he continued with a sad look in his face.

* * *

_Cliffhanger!!! Muahahahahaha!! ^3^_

_Who do you think her mother is...? =D_

_Review, please?_


	6. Secrets Revealed

"Yes... I knew your mother very well. She was... my last... master." What? You mean before me? He nodded slowly.

"Do you remember the blonde woman in your dreams? And the mansion on fire? I couldn't help her, it was too late, but her last orders were for me to take care of you. She was a strong woman and loved you very much, but that stupid war destroyed everything in her oh-not so perfect world.

She was the head of an organization named Hellsing, in charge of annihilate vampires and ghouls. She was very strong, as I said before, when a child, she killed her uncle; he was a bastard. He wanted to become the leader of the organization when his brother died. But he gave this position to his only child, Integra Windgates Fairbook Hellsing, your mother. So, her uncle decided to eliminate his obstacles, Integra was his first priority, if he wanted to become the leader, he needed to kill her. I saved her from death and become her slave, I killed vampires for years and years, but then one day, the Hellsing's fortress was attacked, by a group named Millenium, vampire nazis who were thirsty for war. Secretly, before the attack, she gave birth a baby girl. She've been dissapeared during nine months. Nobody knew where she was until one day she returned with this girl, Lirio. I was out of me when I discovered what happened. My little Integra had a baby with an unknown man!! She simply answered that everything went further than it should. She'd fallen in love.

Three months after her encouter with this man, his village was attacked by ghouls, and this man become one. She was completely ruined. She didn't mean to fall in love but she did; she didn't mean to go that far and share what she did, but she did. In the end she found out she was pregnant and moved away from everything till the baby was born. When she came back, she asked for this inconvenient to be as secretly as it could. She didn't want you to be in danger and ordered me to protect you no matter what. At first I hated you with all my being, but then you turned likeable. I remember you loved to pull my hat down and you loved to pull my hair, you were strong for being a baby! What I hated the most was that every night Integra regreted not being when your father's village was attacked, not being there to save him. She really loved that Irish man. I didn't get to know him but... he made my Integra happy... for awhile. I hated it when she blamed herself of what happened... it wasn't her fault. A few months after, the mansion caught fire... and... I saw with my own eyes how Integra died, unable to do anything. She didn't let me help her, all she wanted was me to save you. I fulfilled my last master's wishes. And now, I'm here with you. I hope you..." But I cried and threw me to his arms, hugging him. That was the saddest story I've ever heard. And I almost participated on it. I cried till my eyes dried. I was holding everything I had left from my past, my real me, my Alucard. And now I had the right of calling he mine. He was mine, what my mom had left me.

"Please Alucard, don't ever leave me."

"I'll never leave you, my Lirio." He whispered to my ear smiling weakly, remembering the past was hard. I liked Lirio, it was a beautiful name; I was proud my mom named me like that. I hugged Alucard again.

I didn't feel like going out with that doctor today. I wanted to stay with Alucard the whole day.

"Tell me Alucard..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go out with me today?"

Stupefied he looked at me and asked "Like on a date?"

"Yeah, like a date." His red poisonous eyes could not mask the dark conflict that he was trying to conquer in his soul. I smiled at him and after a moment he rose from the bed and offered me his hand.

"Yes... why not?"

Midday in Paris was lovely. And with my dark angel by my side was more perfect. The Eiffel tower was amazingly beautiful, but at night was more beautiful, with all those shiny and colorful lights. But I bet Alucard could put out all the beauty of the entire world, now I know he was all I was longing for years. I think I love him.

"Really? That's unespected, I never thought my master would fall for such a monster like me." He asked genuinely surprised with a hint of a playful smile of him. I knew he liked the idea... I blushed immediately. I had forgotten he could read my thoughts; he had discovered me.

"Well, now you know everything, what are you going to do, knowing your mistress is deeply atracted by you? Or should I said charmed? Astonished by your perfect being?! Completely fallen for you, completely in love with the no life king; me, a simple mortal!!" I said half teasing, half telling my true feelings. It was true. I had fallen for the most dangerous creature in the world, my vampire...

* * *

_Review, ne? =D _

_Now you know everything about Sarah, or I mean, Lirio. Bye!!_


	7. A Sweet Movie

_Another chappy already done!! ^.^_

_I don't own Hellsing or Moulin Rouge._

* * *

"I must confess I love the idea, even something little inside me tells me it's wrong, I'll ignore it, just for this once. I'd be pleased if you watch a film with me in the hotel room, just the two of us, alone, my Lirio." He said with that seductive british accent.

I blushed and looked down "Yes, I'd love to watch Moulin Rouge, since we are in Paris. It's my favourite movie."

"As you wish, my Lirio." He didn't call me master anymore, I was just HIS Lirio now.

We arrived to the hotel again with everything needed to watch a decent movie in a hotel room. He setted down everything and the movie began, he jumped to my bed and we snuggled down together.

"I love all the songs in here but the one I love the most is your song."

"My song? Do I have a song in this film?" I chuckled.

"No! There's a song in the movie called like that, Your Song."

"Oh, I see, forgive my ignorance."

"It's ok. After all, you are just a 579 years old vampire!!" The movie went on but we didn't pay much attention to it, we were staring at eachother's eyes. Scarlet and ocean blue eyes, completely opposite, still, the perfect combination.

"Have you ever haven't had red eyes? I mean, when you were human, what colour were they? Were they chocolate milk or forest green? Or maybe sky blue?!"

"I can't remember such insignificant details of my human life, that was centuries ago, and human memory is very bad. But I love my crimson eyes, they remain me of blood, my favorite drink." He cracked up in his creepy laugh but not too loud, just loud enough to give me chills.

"Listen!! It's the part when Ewan McGregor sings to Nicole Kidman Your Song!!" I shooshed him, and Ewan started singing, but my favorite part was when he sang 'I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words; how wonderful life is, now you're in the world.' "Oh! I love that part of the song!! It melts me!" I exclamed almost drooling.

"Does it melt you more than one of my kisses?" He asked with that playful smile of him and a spark of lust in his eyes.

"Well... I cannot tell Mr. Jealous Vampire, you've never kissed me."

"Let's try it right here, right now." He got even closer and let his icy breath touch my neck. He started kissing and nibbling my neck and leaving love bruises making his way up to my soft red lips. The velvet tips of his fingers were caressing my fragile face and brushing the locks of my red hair away; when his amazingly cold and pale lips touched mine, I felt reborned, like all life had no sense without him. The kiss started tenderly but then our lips began to feel an urgent hunger for eachother, his long tongue touched my lips begging for entrance, I let it in and we made out the whole movie, just stopping gasping for air, just from my part.

"Wow!! I loved it!!" I said. He grinned.

"Most of the women think like that." He said, I glared at him. "I was just kidding. I knew you would love it. More than that pathetic human singing that song." I smiled.

"Yeah, I must admit it wasn't that bad, Mr. Jealous Vampire. I was just curious." I smirked.

"Well ok, Courious George, now let's go bed or you'll have another heartache."

"Hey! Don't call me Courious George!! You make me feel like a kid!! And are you gonna sleep with me?" I asked a little, but just a little scared and disgusted.

"No silly! You go to bed and I'll go find your friend Melissa." Melissa!! Her name flew through my head like a jet. She's been out the whole day!! Where could she be? I wonder if she's ok...

"I wanna go and find her too!! She's my friend!!"

"No. You stay here, you have to rest." He said like a worried mother.

"But... but... what if she's in danger?"

"No buts!! I'll find her and bring her here safe and alive. You stay here and have some sleep." I frowned and crossed my arms in front of my chest. He disspeared in the darkness. When I was completely sure he was gone, I grabbed my purse with a pepper spray and a mirror, and well, everything a lady's purse should have.

"What he said, weren't exactly orders, it sounded more like a suggestion, apart from that, I give him orders, not reverse. I left the hotel and took out my cellphone. I called Melissa but she had her mobile off. "Damn!! Where are you Melissa?!" I strolled through Paris' streets with my heart in my mouth, I was horribly worried. Where could she be? Was she ok? Suddenly I felt the air colder than the usual winter breeze and I swear I saw a someone lurking in the shadows. I took out the pepper spray in case things go bad. But when I looked back where that someone was before, he –or she- was gone. Instead, I listened a voice not so familiar calling my name.

* * *

_Another cliffy!!! Muahahahahaha!!! XD_

_Review, please? Tell me if you like it or not._


	8. One Mistake After Another

_Sorry, this one is too short, but ,hey!, it had to be! If not, there wouldn't be a cliffhanger!!! Muahahahaha!! ^_^_

* * *

"Madmoiselle Sarah?" I turned around and saw standing in front of me, Pierre DeVriès, that sweet doctor who took care of me when I had my heartache.

"Dr. DeVriès? What are you doing here?"

"Please call me Pierre. I was just wandering around. May I ask what you are doing? You have to rest, Miss Sarah."

"I know, I know, but my friend had dissapeared. I can't find her anywhere."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry. And your other friend? Is he looking for her too?"

"Alucard? Uh... Yeah, he's also looking for her. We'd separated and I'm searching for her by myself."

"Let me help you then, we'll finish earlier if we look for her together. After all, four eyes see more than two."

"Yeah... thank you Pierre." We walked until we stopped in front of an abandoned building.

"Maybe they could be here. Let's go inside."

"But isn't that illegal? To brake in a house or a place abandoned? And why the heck would she be here?"

The doctor doubted a moment but finally said "It doesn't hurt anybody just take a look. We go inside, see if your friend is there or not, and then come back here. Nobody would see us go inside, don't worry."

"Ok. You're right. It won't hurt anybody." Big mistake number one. The house was horrible, it creeped me out.

"Eww, there are spiders and roaches everywhere!!" I said as I tighten the grasp I had in Pierre's left arm.

"They won't hurt you, don't worry." He said and smile.

"Well I think we saw in every corner of this creepy house. Let's go."

"We forgot the basement."

"Do we have to go? I'm really scared..."

"Come on scared girl, it won't hurt anybody, I told you." He said and searched for the basement. We found the door and opened it. How I wished to have brought lanterns!! But suddenly light came from the light bulb on the ceiling.

"What?" There, in front of me there was Melissa. She was tied up with a rope and her mouth was covered by some cloth. She was crying. Next to her, there was a fat man pointing a gun to her head.

"Melissa!!" I tried to move but someone hold my arm tightly. That stupid doctor!! I should have known!! "Let me go!!!" First, he takes me directly to the trap, then he says 'Maybe THEY could be here.' I was just looking for Mel, and at the end, he desperately wants me to go inside this horrible place.

"If you move, I'll shoot." I stopped on my heels and struggle to set me free.

"No!! Don't do anything to her!! What do you want? Money? I can give you money, but don't shoot!! Please!!" The doctor took out a gun and also pointed it to my head.

"He'll be soon here, be nice and we won't hurt you." The pepper spray!! I remembered. I tried to move fast to get it inside my bag, but the fat guy was amazingly fast and took away my stuff. Shit. Now we're fucked. Alucard!! Please come and save us!!

"Don't touch her, jerk." My dark angel apeared from the shadows with his guns pointing at the fat guy and the french doctor.

"If you come a step closer, we'll shoot." Alucard grinned. What was funny? Hello!! I had a gun pointed at my head!! He gave a step closer and I closed my eyes. A shot was heard.

* * *

_Super** cliffhanger**!! _


	9. And Here Comes The Other Vampire

_I think this is the last chapter. Enjoy!! (A pretty short story ¬¬)_

_I don't own any of the characters from Hellsing or Twilight._

* * *

I opened my eyes and the fat guy, fell down. He was dead. But who had killed him? Melissa fainted and I almost did, but I didn't; instead, I ran to her and tried to wake her up. Alucard was pointing Pierre with his Jackal.

"Melissa!! Melissa!!" She was pale, my blood ran from my face when I realized she'd been bitten.

"Alucard!! She've been bitten!! Melissa wake up!! Holly shit!! Wake up!!"

The no life king took off his eyes from the french man and said "She'll be alright, she won't become one of us. She's just lost a little blood." He returned his gaze to DeVriès but he wasn't there anymore. Damn.

"Go find him, don't kill him; bring him here and make him talk, I wanna know why he did this, that bastard!! Go, go, go!! Don't waste my precious time!! I'll make him pay for what he did!!"

He smiled and chuckled, then he hissed, but I heard it "Just like her mother... just like her mother." I smiled, I reminded him of her. He dissapeared in the shadows. My friend opened up her eyes and I removed the cloth from her mouth.

"Sarah... what happened? Where is that creepy man? My neck hurts."

"You'll be just fine, we'll wait for Alucard and we'll get out of here soon." I said as I untied her ropes, all of a sudden a blondie came into the basement, she was wearing street clothes and carrying a gun.

"Please don't hurt us!!" Melissa cried scared.

"I won't hurt you, I'm here to help. I killed that vampire over there." She said with a smile.

"What is your name?" I demanded.

"Seras Victoria."

"Thank you." I said coldly -I still didn't trust her very much- as Alucard came in with Pierre.

"Police girl! I thought you were dead."

"What a nice welcoming!! Thinking I was dead... Master, nice to see you again, but it's not that easy to kill a vampire." She said and blinked at him. I frowned.

"What are you doing here? You've changed a lot since I've last saw you." I didn't like this odd conversation at all, I wasn't part of this.

"Yeah, when I came out of the ruins I was wandering alone across the whole world, then in the USA, I've found a group of 'veggies' vampires and stayed with them for a while, the Cullen. They were very good, but they were a different kind of vampires, I found out they shined with the sunlight, never slept, and well, all other cool vampy things. But then I decided I had to go my own way and I don't know I choose Paris. Then here, I smelt your scent and came directly here. I shot the fat guy and well you know the rest."

"You are not anymore that afraid naive girl you used to be, police girl, no, Seras Victoria. You've grown enough to win a real name, your real name. My child of darkness." His child of the darkness?? Master?? I let out a sigh of frustration. "Seras, this is my master, our master. Lirio Hellsing." He said proudly. So Seras was also mine? Alucard created her...

"Is this Sir Integra's daughter? You've gotta be kidding me... forgive my impertinence but, she doesn't look like a strong leader to me... she looks too young, too naive." That hit me hard, and it hurted me, but she was right. Alucard glared at her.

"Don't talk like that of our master or I'll shoot you." He said bitterly and she stiffened.

"Yes, sorry."

"Now, bastard, talk. Why did you do it?" I asked as I came closer to the doctor. I left Melissa with the stupid police girl. The jerk didn't spoke a word. "Talk idiot!! Alucard, make him talk." He grabbed Pierre's arm and started twisting it, the screams of the man were unbereable, but he didn't spoke. I got even closer. "Talk or we'll kill you." That frightened him a little but he stood still with his mouth proudly shut. I got mad and hold him by the throat, I started shaking him. "Shit!! Talk fucking jerk!!"

"Hellsing did it. Hellsing did it. They killed my clan, my familly, they did it. You are the bastards here!!" He said as he tried to hit me but Alucard took me away from him just in time.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, fill me in." I said so he began his story.

"I'm not a human, nor a vampire. I'm half human, half vampire. My mother was human and my father a vampire. My mother died when she gave me birth, but I lived with the kind of my father, his clan. Everything was perfect but then, one day, a sadistic organization destroyed my home and everybody. You Alucard!! You did it!! So, in revenge, I killed everybody in a village where that Hellsing slut had his boyfriend. But she got pregnant and had a child. She was happy again. All I had to do was ignite the mansion with everybody inside, but years after, when I thought I had fulfilled my revenge, I got the news Alucard and that whore's daughter were alive. I had to kill them, somehow. I found out you were living in Beverly Hills, but I was in Paris and I hadn't enough money to go there. But for my surprise, one day you came to the hospital where I worked and I had everything on hand to kill you, but there was this little problem, Alucard was with you. I called a friend of mine to help me and he kidnapped your friend to finally have you alone, and everything worked out right, till you fucker arrived and that blonde bitch killed my friend. But now, that I have you so close, I'll kill you right here, right now!!" The bastard moved so fast that I didn't see him coming and he bite me and began to suck my blood.

"Holy shit!!" I screamed as my man shoot several bullets to the crazy french, he became in dust in a few moments, but he had drinked too much blood. My vision began to blurry and I fell to the floor but again, Alucard's strong arms caught me.

I give in. I give up, I can't take the pain anymore. Please let me die!! A heavenly but bold voice said to me "Don't give up, giving up is what kills most of the people, but you are not most of the people. You are my daughter, you have to be strong, don't give up. Don't give up on living. Live for yourself and for the others. Live on for me, for your father and Alucard." The voice softly vanished in the hollow space I was floating that suddenly turned black, my mind also turned black.

* * *

_A Night in Paris, it's supposed to end here. But do you want a sequel?_

_Review and tell me!!_


End file.
